


Morning Delight

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [13]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Affection, Affectionate Insults, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Orgasm, Short & Sweet, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: As he mused on Edwards’ excessive warmth, he felt something soft against his shoulder blade and realised that Edward was rubbing his cheek against him in an effort to gain his attention and he had to physically resist an eye-roll at the cat-like behaviour.“What is it? What do you want?” He asked, shaking his body slightly in an effort to dislodge the redhead.“Nothing,” Edward muttered in response, “I simply wanted to be affectionate. Is that a crime now?”





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This was half written to fill a prompt for a wonderful friend and half written to show that i can in fact write smut that isn't all whips and chains and naughtiness lmaooo! Enjoy, harlots xx

The faint tickle of feather-light touches, fingertips tracing across his back, dragged Jonathan from his rest as his body stiffened subconsciously at the unexpected touch. He knew that he was in no danger from the other occupant of the room but, even now, he still found it difficult to overcome a lifetime of avoiding the touch of others.

Unfortunately, his bracing movement had also alerted his would-be tormentor to his conscious state.

“Are you awake?”

Edwards’ voice still held the tinges of his recent slumber and Jonathan found himself forcing back a small smile as the overly heavy syllables washed across his ears. It was so unlike Edwards’ regular tone that he could not help but feel somewhat fond of its rarity.

“No, I am fully asleep.”

As Edward made a disbelieving noise in his throat which sounded vaguely like a muffled ‘shut up’, Jonathan found the fingers which had been tracing his upper back now laced within his own as Edward sought out his grip. Glancing at the linked fingers from the corner of his eye, he gave them a short, reassuring squeeze before rubbing one finger across Edwards’ knuckles.

While not considered overly sentimental by anyone who knew him, Jonathan could at least appreciate why regular people enjoyed this.

It was Edwards’ preference to lie behind him, slinging an arm, leg, or both over his own thin frame in an effort to hook them together in a tangle of limbs, and he had never seen or felt the need to question such a desire. Even more surprisingly, he had found that, over his time shared with Edward, he was…not at all adverse to being embraced in such a way on a regular basis.

Even now he could feel Edwards’ body pressed against his own and the warm flesh was a welcome sensation against his own lukewarm body. His thin weight had always prevented him from generating any great amount of body heat but he found that Edward more than compensated for it.

The man was practically a human furnace.

As he mused on Edwards’ excessive warmth, he felt something soft against his shoulder blade and realised that Edward was rubbing his cheek against him in an effort to gain his attention and he had to physically resist an eye-roll at the cat-like behaviour.

“What is it? What do you want?” He asked, shaking his body slightly in an effort to dislodge the redhead.

“Nothing,” Edward muttered in response, “I simply wanted to be affectionate. Is that a crime now?”

Twisting his body around, Jonathan turned to face Edward fully. Sleep had robbed Edward of his perfectly coiffed hair and it now sat messily across his scalp with some small tendrils flopping across his forehead. As they stared at each other, Jonathan noted that the usual sharp intelligence which defined Edwards’ gaze held a hazy edge to it as his recently-awakened state meant that he was not fully aware of everything around him yet.

He looked disgustingly beautiful and, amused with his question, Jonathan answered him.

“When it concerns you, dearest, everything is a crime.”

Grinning like a cheshire cat at the use of the endearment, Edward released his grasp of Jonathans’ hand and instead steepled their fingers together in a playful manner.

“Since we both have no plans until this evening, I suggest that we forego our work for at least another hour and simply stay in bed. Relaxation is the key to renewal and success.”

Sensing an opportunity for a comment, Jonathan raised an expectant eyebrow and allowed a slight leer to appear on his features.

“And what would we do with this hour?”

A small shake of the head caused Edwards’ pillow to rustle excitedly.

“Nothing too exciting, dear. After last nights shenanigans, I am far too tender to entertain any notion of untoward advances so I am putting the brakes on that school of thought right now.” He paused for a moment before issuing a soft, lazy sigh. “I just want to lay here for a while and enjoy the rare moment of peace. With you. Just us.”

As Edward slid his head forward, Jonathan felt him place a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth before he settled back into his own pillow, his relaxed state smoothing out his frown lines and bringing his boyish features into relief.

Gazing at him for a moment, Jonathan felt a surge of affection twisting his gut with a welcome yet frightening warmth and familiarity, a feeling which he reserved only for the red-headed genius, and he reached out and pulled Edwards’ body towards him until he felt the tickle of hair against his face.

Ducking his head down, he used his free hand to tilt Edwards’ chin up as he caught Edwards’ lips with his own, his hand dropping to lay atop his chest, as he ran his tongue along Edwards’ bottom lip in a leisurely manner.

Accepting the kiss without hesitation, Edwards’ hand was soon brought up to rest on the back of Jonathans’ own head and he could feel the relaxing sensation of fingers as they were slowly carded through his dark hair with a surprising amount of gentleness.

There was no need for frantic movements or aggressive takings fuelled by a joint lust.

Both men understood that they did not need to hurry.

Releasing Edwards' chin he trailed his hand down his warm body until it reached his groin and as he gently stroked a finger up Edwards' semi-hard length he heard a small gasp escape the other man.

“So, I see my warning is being ignored and it's going to be one of those mornings?” Edward asked in an affectionate tone.

“Only if you can get it up,” Jonathan teased as Edwards' hand slid down from his hair to cup at his ass, “dear.”

A soft chuckle escaped the redhead at the challenge as he rolled over to the sideboard and pulled out a small bottle of lube from inside the middle drawer.

“So how are we doing this? Missionary position so I can gaze into those beautiful eyes or on all fours so I can make a start on the daily crossword in the Gotham Gazette? Bear in mind that I am still tender so nothing too vigorous, darlin'” Edward drawled, his conversational tone tinged with humour.

As Edward rolled back on to his side, Jonathan halted his progress as he pushed him over gently to his back and slid atop his sternum, straddling him fully.

“This works too,” Edward confessed, looking up at Jonathans' torso, “it has been a while since you rode this rather impressive piece of machinery.”

Rolling his eyes as Edwards' lithe body sprang into mind, Jonathan tilted his head at Edwards' innocent expression as he squirted a small measure of lube on his fingers and trailed them across his ass.

“You are incredibly lucky that i'm feeling lustful enough to ignore that,” he confessed, “otherwise I would just go for a warm shower and finish myself off with my own hand.” He bit back a groan as Edwards' lubed finger circled his hole before slipping in gently as he started to open him up.

“If you've been masturbating in my shower then I hope you have been bleaching the area after use,” Edward chastised, his eyes never leaving Jonathans' as they enjoyed their banter and foreplay, “because I will be going in there with a black-light tonight and for every stain I find I will create a deathtrap with your name lovingly carved into the steel.”

“Promises, promises.” Jonathan gasped out as Edward inserted a second finger. His cock was now fully hard and it's length was pressed against Edwards' stomach as he allowed the genius to continue to pleasure him.

A lazy smile graced Edwards' lips as he lay and allowed Jonathan to push himself back on his fingers as he so wished.

“Feeling greedy today, Jon?”

“Shut up and get a move on.” Jonathan rolled his eyes again.

“Your wish, as per usual, is my command.”

Removing his fingers, Edwards' eyebrow twitched as Jonathan released a grunt of displeasure at the sudden emptiness. However, his unspoken wishes were answered as Edward rubbed a generous amount of lube onto his hard cock before indicating to Jonathan that he was ready.

They did not need to use a condom since pregnancy was not an option and neither party could comprehend the concept of infidelity.

Shuffling down Edward's body slightly, Jonathan allowed Edward to guide the tip of his cock and he sunk down on it gently, only taking the first two inches into his ass as he allowed himself to adjust. The warmth of Edwards' hands made itself known on his hips as he slid down further, a mutual sigh of contended pleasure binding them together.

“If I had known that this is how this morning was going to go,” Edward groaned as Jonathan started to build up a slow rhythm as he rode him, “I would have woken you up sooner.”

The comforting familiarity of Edwards' fullness inside of him and the pleasure which was beginning to warm his entire body was making it difficult for Jonathan to follow Edwards' words but he could not pass up an opportunity to heckle the other man.

“If you had woken me up sooner,” he countered, running a hand softly through Edwards' hair to further mess up the strands, “then I might have smothered you with a pillow.”

“Promises, promises.” Edward echoed his earlier sentiment and any further comment was cut off as Jonathan used his impressive height and flexibility to lean down and catch Edwards' lips in his own as Edwards' slim fingers wrapped themselves around his own hard length.

The room was almost silent after that- only punctuated by the occasional moan as one man hit a sweet spot on the other or a soft chuckle as they shared an odd look or unexpected expression. Morning such at this were rare, the ability to enjoy each others bodies without any real pressing need or desperation, and it was an unspoken agreement that they held these moments with a real affection.

Before too long could pass, the twitching of Edwards' cock inside him was an obvious sign of his approaching orgasm and Jonathan pushed back particularly hard, which had the added bonus of forcing Edwards' length to brush his prostate, as he encouraged Edward to finish. Matching his enthusiasm, Edward increased the pace of his fist as it encased Jonathans' cock and he used his free hand to run his finger along the ultra-sensitive cock head.

Jonathans' orgasm hit first and as his groin tightened he once again captured Edward in a fierce kiss, his come erupting onto Edwards' stomach and his own as they pressed together. He attempted to put as much of his feelings towards the other man into his kiss, feelings he often feared he would never be able to properly articulate or show in any meaningful way, as Edwards' cock gave a final, definitive twitch and a new warmth filled him as Edward came.

The act concluded and both parties satisfied, Jonathans' body went a touch limp as he lay atop Edwards' chest and waited for the other man to wilt free of him. For his part, Edward brought his arm up and wrapped it around Jonathans' side, pinning him close, and the intimacy of such an act was not lost on either of them as they momentarily mused on how far their relationship had come.

“So,” Edward paused, his voice newly hazy, “which of us is responsible for the clean-up?”

“You woke me up,” Jonathan pointed out, slipping himself off Edward and returning to his original position at his side, “therefore, you are already in debt to me today.”

“You came first,” winking, Edward contested the point, “therefore we are even.”

“You care about these sheets, I do not. I am happy to just throw them out and buy replacement ones from the store.”

Looking scandalised, Edwards' head snapped around.

“You would throw out my $1500 Egyptian cotton sheets and replace them with the swill which is stocked at the local market?” Blowing out a gust of air, he narrowed his eyes. “What am I even saying? Of course you would. Fine. You win. I am on towel duty.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I fully plan to stare at your naked form the entire journey to and from the bathroom.”

“Appealing to my vanity," Edward muttered, "I genuinely hate how much that works.”

 


End file.
